


Sushi Roll

by angryschnauzer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Large Cock, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Seriously, this is porn. Very little plot. Reader is having a sad day and Steve fucks her to make her feel better.Although i’m not saying getting a good hard dicking down by Steve Rogers would cure depression, it’d be a nice thing to test out…





	Sushi Roll

Sushi Roll

You lay on the pile of blankets on the floor, staring into space as the TV played something you weren't interested in. The smell of coffee wafted into the room and at that point you knew Steve was now up and awake having slept in after getting in late from a mission in the early hours.

As roommates went Steve was pretty good. He was neat and tidy, a good laugh and a shoulder to cry on. You'd lived together long enough for him to recognise when you were having a bad day, a case of the sads, or an actual depressive episode. Today it was a case of the sads, the last few weeks of social actives not going in the way you'd hoped, but it meant you were mopeing around in one of Steve's huge t-shirts and not an awful lot else, willing the rest of the weekend to pass so that you could actually go back to work on Monday and not have to think about your pathetic lack of love life after yet another disastrous date and countless nights of insomnia replaying it in your mind.

"You ok Doll?"

Steve's voice was nearby as he set two steaming mugs onto the coffee table next to you.

"Yeah"

"I'm gonna vacuum later"

"Ok"

"It means you're gonna have to move"

"Yeah"

You were vaguely aware of Steve dropping to his knees at your side;

"Do you need to be Sushi Rolled?"

You'd explained a couple of weeks back that sometimes when you're feeling low, you just want to be wrapped in a blanket like a sad little Sushi Roll, and as you nodded you felt Steve's warm hands start to move you before literally rolling you up in one of the blankets you were lying atop of. Pushing his hands beneath your now wrapped body you were surprised when he lifted you with ease, carrying you to the couch bridal style before sitting and resting you on his lap;

"You gonna tell me what's bothering you?"

"I miss sex Steve"

Today was obviously going to be a no-filter day, but he'd seen you have these days before where you just let you inner monologue go straight to your mouth without traversing your brain.

Steve however quietly chuckled;

"Didn't you get laid a couple of days ago with that guy you'd met on Timber?"

"Tinder. And yes. But it was a bit shit. He had a small dick"

Steve's eyebrows shot up:

"I thought you said size doesn't matter?"

"It doesn't.... when you know how to use it" you slumped against Steve's shoulder; "I just want some thick meat to give me a good dicking down. Leaving me a quivering mess afterwards with the emphasis on mess"

"And that'll cheer you up?"

You nodded; realising Steve’s fingers were dancing tiny patterns over the bare skin of your knee. Looking up you were surprised to see his usually bright blue eyes now dark with lust, his pupils blown wide. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and you found yourself drawn to them, your own meeting his in a sudden fierce kiss. 

Groaning into the kiss you felt his hand slide between your thighs, his calloused fingers rubbing against the cotton of your panties. Hooking them to the side his finger delved between your folds as his tongue pushed against yours, a dual attack on your body that had you moaning at his touch, pushing your hips forward to press against his fingers as he sought out your clit. 

As soon as you were squirming to his touch he had you laying flat on your back on the couch, your legs hooked high and wide over his forearms. As one hand was between your thighs his other was fumbling with his zipper, tugging at it until you saw him reach in and pull his hard dick free.

Sure, you’d seen Steve in his boxers before; you knew he wasn’t exactly small, but seeing him hard as he fisted his thick meat made a flood of wetness soak his hand between your thighs. You whined as he pushed two thick fingers into you, bringing his lips back to yours before trailing kisses over your cheek;

“So wet for me... gotta get you ready babe, I can feel how tight you are...”

“Please Steve” you begged, only to be greeted with a chuckle and dark smirk

“No, you gotta do as you’re told... let’s see how you take three fingers...”

Sliding in the third finger alongside the other two had you keening against his touch, your back arching in pleasure as you groaned salaciously, not caring about your volume levels;

“Steve... please... fill me up...”

“Babe...”

“Fuck me hard... I wanna feel it tomorrow...”

With a growl he withdrew his fingers from you, wrapping the glistening digits around his thick shaft as he coated himself with your wetness. With both hands free he pulled his jeans down just slightly, just enough to make his cock comfortably free. Glancing in at the window where your reflection was clear as day against the dark rainclouds outside you could see his peachy ass, bare above the blue of his jeans. You longed to dig your fingernails into the soft pale globes, but as you were wrapped up tightly in the blanket you made do with palming your tits in your warm cocoon.

With a grunt he thrust into you, your eyes going wide as he stretched your already prepared walls even more, a shriek-come-moan escaping your lips as he started to fuck you hard. His strong hands gripped onto your hips, lifting you for better leverage as he filled you with each thrust, this thick cock plunging into your wet heat as he rapidly gave you what you needed.

“This feel good babe? What you need?”

“Yes... oh god yes.... harder!”

He didn’t argue, instead his hips snapped back and forth even quicker, pulling you hard down onto his cock he was driving you so close to your peak that you were grunting each time he filled you. The wide bulbous head was rubbing so deliciously against that beautiful spot deep inside, whilst simultaneously the wide root at the base was pushing incessantly at your clit and it was driving you wild.

It was quick and rough, both of you grunting as Steve pushed the pair of you towards your release until you were screaming at the top of your lungs, white heat exploding in your mind as you came so hard your legs shook. With a guttural cry Steve thrust into you one last time and you watched through blissful hooded eyes as he shook as he came deep within you, coating your walls with his creamy seed.

Resting his forehead against yours he held you for a moment, both of you struggling to catch your breath before he finally spoke;

“Better now?”

The low gravelly sound of his voice made you clench around his softening member, making him throw a hand out to the couch to steady himself as his oversensitive flesh was stimulated even more by your body’s aftershocks. He pressed a gentle kiss to your lips and you watched as he winced whilst pulling out before carefully tucking himself back into his clothing and making himself decent again.

Your legs fell down against the couch, still slightly parted as you felt his seed start to seep out of you, the warmth coating your inner thighs and the blanket that was partially beneath you;

“Thanks Steve”

He looked down at you with a smirk;

“Can I finally vacuum now?”

“Sure”

With a happy smile on your face you felt your eyelids growing heavy, soon nodding off as Steve bustled around you. As you slept you were unaware of his fervent glances at you, of his plans to make sure it wasn’t a onetime thing. He wanted to be the one to make you happy for the rest of your life.

 


End file.
